Jhonny and Dora
by malexgamero06
Summary: This is how Jake and Amy during S2 E23 "Johnny and Dora" felt throughout the episode. It also has more of a twisted ending that gets a little intimate but not too sexual.


Jhonny and Dora:

Jake Peralta was briefing all the news about his case. He kept making jokes about China (the country of dragons). Amy was listening to every detail and hoping to be assigned to work with Jake the case. They had confessed feelings for each other but also said that they had moved on from them, but maybe they hadn't.

I want you and Santiago to tail Augustine until he makes the drop, and then arrest him and the buyer- demanded Captain Holt.

Jake felt this sudden pressure on his chest, he didn't want to be around Amy because he knew he might suddenly feel the need to kiss her.

Should I do this in an accent to undercut the awkwardness I'm feeling? -

No -

Good Call… Remember when you told me you didn't want to date cops? T _hat really bummed me out, man. -_

Jamaican? -

Yeah, it was a bad choice, I'm much better at German. All right, fine. I was kinda thinking of asking you out.

While Jake was embarrassed and wanted to move on, Amy was surprised and tried to suppress the feeling of her actual happiness to hear that Jake still had feelings for her, because she still kind of had feelings for him too, but didn't admit it.

Oh no, that's horrible- said Amy while wrapping her arm with Jake's -. Tonight's a really important night for us, _Johnny_ and I just got engaged and this is where our first date was.

Oh Yeah, it would mean a lot to _Dora_ and me, I would have made a reservation but I didn't know if she was going to say yes, so…

Oh, I love how nervous you were, you little goose-

Then, Amy gave Jake a kiss on the cheek, Jake got some goosebumps on his uncovered arms.

The worst part of the night is that they had to sit besides Augustine, what were the odds? Then, it unintentionally got too real too fast.

So, how did you now she was the one?-

Um you know, just whenever I look at her face and the attached physique -

And you?-

Uh… - said Amy looking at Jake's face- he makes me laugh -

Jake knew she said it honestly and he felt bad that he didn't give a genuine answer so he said:

And, you know, there's really no one else's opinion who I care about more than hers, so… - and then he nervously turned to see Amy's reaction. Her heart was unexpectedly beating as fast as Jake's. She tried to hide the love in her eyes almost couldn't, she got very caught in the moment and couldn't stop looking at his eyes.

Later, when Augustine left to say "hi" to the chef, Jake and Amy followed him to see if he was going to make the handoff. When suddenly, Augustine turned around and saw them standing around. Jake panicked and said:

Oh crap, he saw us-

Amy and him didn't know what to do. He was looking at Amy's face, her eyes, her nose and then, her lips. He grabbed her back and leaned in, Amy didn't expect that but she grabbed Jake by the neck and tried to enjoy the moment which she did. Jake, even though he wanted to continue that kiss, was forced to open his eyes and see Augustine standing right in front of them.

—

They were in the park waiting for the buyer and Jake looked at Amy in the eyes and asked:

Hey, seriously, we're cool, right?-

Yeah, totally. We're fine-

Good-

Jake was filled with relief, he didn't want to mess up anything between them. After a conversation about cold pizza or display temperature pizza, Amy noticed the buyer looking at them and said:

Well, this is happening- without planning she grabbed his neck and pushed him with her lips against the tree. They were kissing for the second time in the night and this kiss had a little more passion. Jake grabbed her waist and continued the kiss.

Amy didn't want to break the kiss but she saw the buyer leaving and ran up to him leaving Jake totally confused against the tree. When Jake remembered where he was he continued with the arrest.

—

Jake kept glancing at Amy for the rest of the night and he felt her do too. But after captain Holt announced he was leaving, after 5 min he glanced at Amy but she wasn't there. He guessed she would be in the evidence room, hopefully.

So, a lot of change around here, huh? - said Amy all sad, Jake was right, he couldn't resist the need of kissing her.

He grabbed her back and she grabbed his neck, like if they had planned it or something, and their lips touched. Jake couldn't believe he was actually kissing Amy Santiago, it was like a dream come true. Their lips touching was like a miracle.

When they finally broke the kiss, they seemed surprised and pleased with themselves. Then, Jake said:

I'm sorry… I didn't mea…- and before he could finish the sentence Amy went in for a second kiss. It was filled with passion.

It got a little more aggressive, because Amy took Jake's badge and tie off while they were kissing and Jake grabbed her hair. Then, Jake took Amy off the ground and the kisses got deeper and deeper by the second. Jake got against the files and boxes and let Amy's hair down.

Unexpectedly, they heard steps coming. Jake putted the tie and badge on and his hair was all messy. Amy was putting up her hair and helping Jake with the tie and also she hid behind some boxes in the back of the room. Then, Rosa opened the door.

Hey, Jake- he said and then saw how messy he looked, the hair, the swollen lips, the tie, everything- What were you doing?

Nothing… a box of evidence fell on top of me-

And why do your lips look… swollen? -

I don't know either! - said Jake panicking - hahahahah! How fun! Okay, bye! - he said and stormed out of the room.

\- Okay?- said Rosa took some files and left the room-

Amy stood up and left straight to the bathroom. On the way there she encountered Jake. They both smiled.

Hey, about what happened… - said Amy

Oh! Don't worry… it was a mistake- he said and Amy's face changed from happy to worried- you were sad about Holt leaving and that was your reaction

NO! - she said, then she looked around to see if anyone was around and kissed him again, pushing him against the wall. She, then, broke the kiss- it has nothing to do with Holt.

Jake and Amy's faces were glowing and filled with happiness. They went back to their desks. They looked messy, messy hair, swollen lips and wrinkled shirts.

Charles looked at Jake and said:

Why are you glowing?-

What do you mean?-

Did you French with anyone?- he asked, Jake and Amy looked at each other trying to hide the truth, but Amy chuckled-

No, Charles- said Jake - I just washed my face after captain Holt's news

Oh, okay - said Charles backing out- sorry-

Hey, Jake- said Amy- may I talk to you for a second?

Sure!- said Jake excited and stood up as fast as he could-

Amy guided Jake to the evidence room, then, she took him to the opposite corner of the room and grabbed him by the neck and pulled herself completely into him, every inch of their body were in contact. When Jake went in for a kiss, Amy played hard to get and avoided it. She did that around five times to make the kiss more passionate than it should have been. They kissed and each time it was more deep. Jake took off three buttons from Amy's shirt while she was taking off his tie and badge again. Jake got against the wall and let Amy on the ground, then let her hair down, once again. Then he turned Amy against the wall and let his kisses go down to her neck.

Amy heard steps but Jake didn't and he continued to unbutton her shirt and to go down her chest. She sure was enjoying that but someone was coming and they couldn't find them at that position.

Jake…- she said but he started taking her bra off- Jake… stop.

Jake heard those words and looked at her worried.

What? Too much? Too fast? - he asked

No, it was perfect - she said -. Someone's coming

Hide! - said Jake and they both got down on the floor

Terry entered the room and took some files and left. Amy, with her shirt buttoned down and her bra almost off, slowly got up and Jake followed her. The magic had left, they didn't feel the same desperation like the one five minutes ago. They stared at each other awkwardly and started putting themselves back together.

What are we doing?- asked Amy

Whatever it is I like it- said Jake -, do you?

Yeah!- said Amy - but we have to keep it a secret

Exactly what I was thinking-

Amy kissed him one last time (for the night), accidentally too much. After five minutes they were back where they were, Jake was taking Amy's bra off, when he did he just kissed Amy very deeply and went back in for the chest… Amy grabbed his chin up and gave him a deep kiss making his focus go to her lips. She started taking Jake's shirt off, she let her hand down his chest. Amy started taking his belt off until Jake stopped kissing her.

What's wrong? - she asked

We are in the evidence room- he said-, we don't want to be completely naked here, in a police precinct.

Oh my God! You are right! - said Amy while collapsing down to the floor to pick up her bra - What am I doing?

Amy putted her bra on, buttoned up her shirt and putted up her hair while Jake was just coming down to earth.

I have to go- said Amy and kissed Jake on the cheek so that it wouldn't happen what happened last time -, bye.

Amy, wait - Amy turned around and realised that she was leaving Jake with shirt buttoned down and with his hair a mess and lips swollen-, you forgot something - he extended his hand and Amy confused grabbed it and Jake pulled her to his lips. After one minute of kissing Jake broke it - now you can leave-

See at my house - said Amy - eight o'clock?

\- Yes! - said Jake, kissed her one more time and continued buttoning his shirt up-

—

Amy was leaving the precinct to go home, Jake, suddenly, appeared out of nowhere and hugged her from behind and kissed her on the neck. Amy was pleased by the surprise and let him continue.

Jake, anyone could see us- she said with her eyes closed and Jake stopped

Could you give me a ride? - Amy turned around and slipped her hand down his chest]

Totally - she said staring at his eyes and quickly biting his lip and licking it- but you might be distracting.

She, then, put him against the car and put her and leaned to him and then shelf ingot on the car, leaving him expecting a kiss. His face was glowing with excitement.

—

They finally got to Amy's apartment and Jake grabbed her and led her to the room, threw her on the bed and started unbuttoning her shirt while kissing her. Then, he kissed her neck while getting the bra off.. Amy started unbuttoning his shirt down. Then, she kissed him deeply. She got her tongue on his, while slowly taking off his belt. Jake got to take off her pants, she was left with nothing but her panties as he was left with nothing but boxers. It was the most incredible night yet, for Jake and Amy.


End file.
